happy everafter is in your eyes
by thingyoulovemost
Summary: AU: There is no curse, and Snow and Charming get to raise their daughter Emma as the brave, wild and free-spirited princess of the kingdom they rebuilt together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been meaning to do a multi-chapter fic for a while now, and when Anna (sheriffswan/emmablanchards on tumblr) requested this I was more than happy to oblige! I'm not sure how many chapters I'll do, but I plan to go from Emma being a baby to a teenager at least. We'll see what happens :) I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words. Credit goes to the brilliantly evil minds of Kitsis and Horowitz.**

_Two Weeks Old_

A soft cry wakes Snow from her slumber and gradually grows louder as she comes to her senses. She sits up in her and Charming's bed and yawns as she lights the lamp on their bedside table, illuminating the corner of the room. She swings her feet over the side of the bed and pads over to their daughter's bassinet (she and Charming had agreed that Emma should stay in their room with them for the first few weeks as they all got acclimated) to see what Emma needs.

Emma's tiny face is red as a tomato, her little forehead scrunched together just like Charming's does as she flails her small fists around in protest.

"Oh, what's the matter, my darling?" Snow murmurs as she scoops Emma into her arms and holds her close, laying Emma's head close to her heart. Almost immediately, Emma's cries begin to soften as Snow gently rocks her back and forth until they fade completely. Snow smiles softly as she gazes down at her beautiful baby girl, and she feels her heart grow warm when Emma burrows her little face into Snow. Her tiny, shell-pink lips pucker into an 'O' as she yawns, and Snow chuckles softly. "You just wanted Mama to hold you, huh?" She pats Emma's back as she says, "Let's you and I rock for a bit, hmm? Maybe that'll put you to sleep."

She carries her daughter down to the nursery, lighting the lamps as they enter. Emma starts to fuss again as Snow says, "Shh, love. Mama will rock you to sleep." She sits down in the rocking chair Charming commissioned Geppetto to make for them, and in the two weeks their daughter's been in the world it's gotten frequent use.

She shifts Emma to lay on her stomach with her head on Snow's shoulder, and she smiles as she feels her daughter's tiny hand clasp a strand of her hair. She's discovered it's a source of comfort for her. Snow starts to rock slowly, humming softly as she rubs circles on Emma's little back. "I love you, my sweet girl," she says softly. Emma responds by burrowing her face in Snow's neck, making Snow smile. Despite the constant exhaustion, it's moments like these that make the late nights worth it. Sacrificing sleep for the sake of her daughter is nothing, really. She'd move mountains for this little girl if she had to.

When she feels Emma's breathing even out, she waits a moment to make sure she's asleep before she gets up slowly. With a hand pressed to her daughter's back, she blows out the lamps and makes her way back to their chamber.

Snow has to hold back a laugh when she sees Charming splayed out across their bed, mouth open mid-snore. She shakes her head and smiles as she walks over to Emma's bassinet and whispers, "Your papa sure is silly, baby." She lays Emma down as gently as possible so as not to wake her, and when Emma starts to stir she softly caresses her little cheek. Emma turns her head into Snow's hand and stills, causing Snow to smile. She leans down and presses her lips to Emma's forehead as she whispers, "Goodnight, my darling. Mama loves you." Emma smiles a little half-smile that reminds Snow of her own. With one last loving glance at her baby, she goes back to her and Charming's bed and blows out the light as she crawls in. Charming stirs awake at her movement and sleepily opens an eye and mumbles, "Emma? Everything okay?"

Snow smiles at her husband's words, as he's so clearly wrapped around their daughter's tiny fingers already. "She's fine, love. Go back to sleep," she says as she strokes his cheek. He smiles sleepily and closes his eyes, falling asleep immediately with Snow in his arms.

Lying there with her wonderful, amazing husband on one side and her beautiful, breathtaking daughter on the other, Snow thinks she must be the luckiest woman alive. No, she's sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's chapter two :) again, dedicated to tumblr user sheriffswan! I'd also just like to say thank you so much for all the kind reviews on all of my ****fics, it's what keeps me writing! Anyways, I hope you all like this :)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words. Credit to the brilliantly evil minds of Kitsis and Horowitz. **

_Six Months Old_

Charming can hear Emma's happy babbling and giggles from the end of the hallway, and he smiles as he approaches the nursery and hears his wife playing with their daughter. Snow looks up as he enters the room and smiles warmly at him, then turns to Emma and says, "Emma! Look who's here! It's your papa!"

Her little blonde head, already full of curls, whips right to left as she looks around. Charming chuckles as he says, "Over here, Princess," walking over to where his wife and daughter are sitting on the floor amongst Emma's myriad of toys. At the sound of his voice Emma twists around to look up at him, and when she sees who it is she lets out a loud squeal and grins.

Snow and Charming laugh at her adorable antics, and Snow takes his hand and pulls him down to sit next to her. Emma's attention is focused on the stuffed elephant whose ear she's currently chewing on. Snow turns to look at Charming and says with a frown, "Do you have to leave soon?"

He rests a hand on her knee and squeezes as he says, "Unfortunately, yes. These disputes don't settle themselves, as much as I wish they did. I just wanted to come say goodbye before I left." Snow sighs as she leans her head against his shoulder, both of them watching their daughter who was now repeatedly hitting her elephant against the floor.

"How long will you be away?" Snow says as she intertwines her fingers with his.

"A few days at the most. I hate to be away from you, and Emma," he says as he looks at his daughter, "I can't believe how much she's grown already." He plucks a toy lying next to him that jingles and waves it in front of her, and she babbles happily at him as she snatches it from his hand and promptly sticks it in her mouth. "Before we know it she'll be walking around and saying Papa," he says with a smirk.

Snow whacks him lightly in the arm and says, "Oh, I don't think so. Her first word will be Mama, isn't that right Emma?" she coos at her daughter. Emma responds by rolling onto her tummy and attempting to scoot herself towards Snow, albeit unsuccessfully. Snow clears the toys from Emma's path and says, "You're so close to crawling, sweet girl. Come on, crawl to Mama! You can do it, Emma!" Emma attempts it one more time but when she's still unsuccessful her little lips turn down in a pout and her eyes (which are still fairly blue but are becoming more green as she ages) well with tears. Charming scoops her up before she starts to cry and says, "Shh, Princess. You'll get it," as he kisses her temple. She sticks a thumb in her mouth and twists her body to look up at him, and she grabs his nose with her little hand. "Oof," he says as Snow laughs, "You've got Papa's nose!" He tickles her tummy and she releases her grip as she belly laughs and tries to move from his lap. He laughs and sets her back down on the ground in front of them, and then he sighs.

"I hope she waits to crawl until I get back. I'd really hate to miss that," he says as he looks at his wife.

"She wouldn't do that to her papa, would she?" Snow coos at Emma, who just looks at them before returning her attention to her toys. Snow shakes her head at her daughter, smiling.

Charming rises from the floor, pulling Snow up with him as he says, "I really should be going, darling," as he gives her a long, lingering kiss. She strokes his cheek and leans her forehead against his as she says, "Hurry back to us."

"Always," he says, and then looks down at Emma. He scoops her up and gives her a big kiss on the cheek, to which she squirms and giggles. "Papa's gonna miss you so much, Princess," he says as he hugs her to him and runs his hand over her curls. He gives her another kiss, this time on the nose, before he sets her back down on the floor. He gives Snow a long look before he runs his hand down her arm, her fingers falling as he lets go of her hand and turns to leave.

A shrill cry of protest comes from Emma, who's looked up to see her father leaving her. He turns to look back, and she's positioned herself on her tummy again looking rather determined. He shares a look with Snow, and they both turn their attention back to their daughter. Emma's pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, and Snow and Charming are speechless for a moment before they gather themselves and turn back to see Emma starting to slowly crawl towards them.

Charming cheers her on as he claps and says, "That's my girl! C'mon Emma, come to Papa!"

It takes her a few moments but make it she does, and Snow finds herself getting teary-eyed as Charming lifts Emma up into their arms as they both hold her close and kiss her cheeks.

Snow laughs as she says, "You'd better hurry back, Papa, because I have a feeling I'm going to be chasing a certain little girl around the castle!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh goodness, this took on a life of it's own! As always, dedicated to Anna :) I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words :) Credit to the brilliantly evil minds of Kitsis and Horowitz.**

_One Year Old_

"Emma Ruth!" Snow yells, running through the corridors of the castle trying to locate a certain toddler who's managed to escape the one moment she wasn't looking. Emma had starting walking at just nine months, and she'd recently become an expert at running. She especially likes to run from her parents and explore the castle, something that leaves Snow and Charming exhausted trying to find her in the vast palace. "You're going to give Mama a heart attack, sweetheart!" Snow pokes her head into every room, but there is no sign of her pint-sized, curly-headed daughter. She's trying not to panic and failing miserably.

"Looking for someone?" She hears a familiar voice from behind and whips her long raven hair around to find her husband holding their squirming daughter in his arms. She heaves a sigh of relief and tries to put on her best stern face as she looks at Emma, but can't hold it for more than five seconds with the way her daughter is looking at her. She tries again, "Little girl, where have you been?" as she puts her hands on her hips. She tries not to laugh at the way Emma won't meet her gaze.

"I found our birthday girl hiding in my office," Charming says with a smirk. "I was a bit suspicious when I saw little feet sticking out from underneath my desk." Snow sighs and says, "I swear, Charming, I had my head turned for not even a second and poof," she gestures with her hands, "she'd disappeared." Charming looks down at their daughter and says, "Princess, did you run away from Mama?" Emma shakes her head, curls flopping down in her eyes as she looks up at her father, the picture of innocence. Charming holds back a laugh as he says, "Emma, honey, no running, okay?"

Her bottom lip juts out in a little pout, and this time he can't hold back the laugh that escapes as he kisses her nose and says, "Oh, now, none of that."

Snow smiles as she says, "Alright, birthday girl, it's time to get ready for your party!" She takes Emma from her husband and starts down the corridor before she turns and says, "Charming, once I'm done getting her ready, you entertain her for a bit so I can get dressed."

"Whatever you say, my dear. Though, I say you look wonderful just as you are now." He gives her a warm smile, eyes crinkling.

Snow smirks, scrunching her nose as she says, "Emma, your papa sure is something else, isn't he?"

"Only for you, my darling." He says, joking, but his eyes are full of love and she knows he truly means it.

She just shakes her head and smiles, turning to take Emma to her nursery. As soon as they enter, Emma tries to get down to play and Snow struggles to keep her in her arms as she says, "Emma, honey, I know you want to play but Mama needs to get you dressed for your party." When Emma starts to fuss a bit, Snow says, "Don't you want to eat some cake?" At the mention of food, Emma's little head perks up and she stops squirming. Snow laughs and says, "That's my girl."

She keeps Emma in her arms as she grabs her dress, not taking the chance of putting her down and having her escape again. She lays Emma down on the floor to change her into the little lavender dress she'd picked out, and Emma is being surprisingly cooperative. It must have been the mention of cake that did the trick. She slips Emma's tiny shoes on and tries to hold back the tears as she looks at her beautiful baby girl. "Darling, you look absolutely perfect." Emma smiles at her as Snow runs her fingers through her daughter's unruly curls, trying to tame them. It's really no use, as they seem to have a mind of their own, and Snow sighs. She looks at her daughter and the tears well up again as she says, "When did you get so big, hmm?"

Emma touches the tear that's slipped down her cheek and says, "Mama," as she looks at Snow with childlike concern. She pads over to Snow and presses her open mouth against Snow's cheek, causing her mother to laugh as Emma still has yet to master closing her lips when she gives kisses. "Oh, I love you so much baby," Snow says as she hugs Emma tight to her chest. "Okay, sweet girl, let's go take you to Papa so Mama can get ready," Snow says as she lifts Emma into her arms.

She enters Charming's office and he smiles when he looks up and notices them standing in the doorway. "There're my two favorite girls," he says as he gets up to take Emma from Snow.

"Okay, I'll be quick," Snow says as she goes to leave. Charming tries to hold back a snicker but fails, and she whips around to mock-glare at her husband. "What was that, Charming?"

"I was just about to tell Emma here that her mother is going to look ravishing at her birthday party," he tells her.

Snow smirks at him and says, "That's more like it," as she spins around to leave, but not before blowing Emma a kiss.

Charming looks down at his daughter, who meets his gaze to give him a toothy smile, and he feels as though his heart is going to burst. "Alright, Princess, what should we do while Mama gets ready?"

Emma smiles at him again as she hops up and down in his arms and yells, "Papa! Papa!" He laughs and lifts her up in the air, tossing her lightly as she giggles like mad. He kisses her nose and starts to spin slowly with her, taking her little hand in his as he says, "How's this for your first dance, Princess?" Emma responds by laying her head on his chest and snuggling close, nuzzling her face in his neck as he kisses her head.

When Snow returns, she finds father and daughter engaged in a game of hide and seek, and she smiles as she watches them together. When Charming looks up and sees her standing there, he feels the breath leave his lungs in a whoosh. She's wearing a deep purple gown, loose and flowing, with violets intertwined in her long curls. He gets up and walks to her, Emma in tow, and kisses her hard. They pull apart when they feel Emma's little hand on their faces as she says, "Mama, Papa, no." Her little face is so serious that they can't help but laugh.

They're interrupted by a knock on the door and one of their servants popping his head inside as he says, "Your majesties, your guests have started to arrive for the Princess's birthday celebration."

Charming nods his head and says, "Thank you, Gerard."

The ballroom is filled with people come to celebrate Emma's first birthday with them. Ella and Thomas find them first, little Alexandra in tow, only slightly older than Emma. Ella hugs Snow tightly, and as she pulls back she says, "I cannot believe our babies are already a year old!"

"Oh, believe me, I know," Snow replies. "It feels like just yesterday I was looking down at the tiny baby in my arms marveling at the fact that she was mine." As they talk, Snow spots Red, Granny and the dwarves coming towards them from across the room. Grumpy reaches them first, immediately plucking Emma from Snow's arms. He tickles the toddler's sides and smiles as she giggles at him and yells, "Gumpy! Gumpy, no!" Snow and Charming share a smile as they watch their dearest friends interacting with their daughter.

The time comes for the blowing out of the candles, and everyone gathers around as Snow cuts a small slice for Emma and sticks a blue-starred candle on the top and lights it. Everyone sings to the little princess as she looks around the crowd and back to the cake, unsure of what to think of it all.

"Alright, Princess, can you blow out the candle?" Charming says. Emma does as told and when everyone claps for her, she grins her toothy grin at the attention.

Snow sticks her finger in the icing and holds it in front of Emma, who just looks at her mother, unsure of what to do. "Go ahead, Emma, try it! It's good, I promise," Snow tells her. Emma tentatively sucks the icing off her mother's finger, and smacks her little lips as she looks pensive for a moment. Then she breaks out into a wide smile, and promptly sticks both her hands into the cake to shovel it into her mouth. Snow's jaw drops, and then she starts to laugh until her sides hurt, everyone in the room joining her.

When Snow and Charming notice Emma's eyelids start to droop, they thank everyone for coming and send them off. Their daughter is covered in icing, and Snow sighs. She grabs a rag and wipes Emma as clean as she can and she says, "That'll have to do for now, until I can give you a bath tomorrow."

Snow lifts Emma into her arms and she leans her little head on Snow's shoulder. Charming's hand is on the small of her back as they walk to Emma's nursery to put her to bed.

She changes Emma out of her dress and into her nightgown, as Emma is already falling asleep on her. She gently lays her in her crib, stroking her face. Charming runs his hand across her unicorn mobile, and her eyelids start to close. Snow leans in and presses her lips to Emma's forehead as she whispers, "Happy birthday, my darling. Mama loves you more than life." Charming runs his hand along Emma's cheek as he says, "Goodnight, Princess. Sweet dreams."

They stand at her crib for a moment, watching the center of their world breathe in and out, and only when they're sure she's asleep do they turn to leave, and Snow blows out the candles. As she turns to look back at where her daughter is sleeping, she knows she wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was hit with a bunch of feels, so here's another update haha! As always, for the sweet and wonderful Anna :) I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words. Credit to the brilliantly evil minds of Kitsis and Horowitz. **

_3 Years Old_

"Mama!" Snow hears through her sleep-muddled thoughts, and she starts to blink in confusion. "Mama, wake up!" She feels her bed bounce up and down repeatedly, and she opens her eyes to see her daughter's face just a few inches above her own, Emma's blonde curls tickling her cheeks.

"Emma Ruth, what are you doing out of bed?" Snow says with a yawn, sitting up and stretching her arms sleepily as she gathers her daughter in her arms.

"Mama, I wanna play," Emma says, bouncing with excitement and impatience.

"Mama's got work to do around the castle today, baby," Snow tells her, as Emma pouts. "Why don't you wake Papa and ask him to play with you? I'm sure he would love that," she says, smirking in Charming's direction where he's still sleeping and snoring rather loudly with his mouth hanging open.

Emma grins and moves over to her father's sleeping figure. She starts to giggle, and Snow puts her finger in front of her mouth to shush her daughter, smiling. Emma climbs on top of Charming, who's still snoring away. She leans her face close to his ear, and Snow covers her mouth to stifle a laugh at the sight. Suddenly, Emma shouts, "Boo!" in Charming's ear and he starts awake, shooting up in bed and sending Emma flying into Snow's arms as the two burst into a fit of laughter. Once he comes to his senses, he starts to laugh along with them. When they manage to catch their breath, Emma says with a giggle, "I scared you, Papa!"

"That you did, Princess," Charming says with a lingering chuckle. "I wonder who gave you that idea?" He says, with a pointed look at Snow.

"Hey, don't look at me. She woke me up first. Though, it wasn't quite like _that_," she says with a wink at her daughter. Emma giggles and then climbs into Charming's lap as she says seriously, "Papa, I have a question for you."

Charming laughs as he says, "Yes, my darling?"

"Will you play with me today? Mama has to work," She asks, looking up at him with her big baby blues through long lashes and blonde curls. He can't resist any request of hers when she looks at him like that, and she knows it.

"Of course I will, Princess," he says with a smile. "If you go get dressed and eat your breakfast first."

Emma's eyes grow wide and she nods fiercely, immediately scrambling off her parents' bed as she starts to run out the door.

"Emma! Honey, wait a minute!" Snow yells after her daughter as she follows after her, and Emma stops in her tracks and spins to face her mother, curls flying. "Mama's got to come with you, sweetheart," she tells her.

"But Mama," Emma protests, "I'm big now. Papa said so, remember?"

Snow's eyes soften as she turns to look at Charming with a wistful smile before she looks back at Emma. "Of course you are, baby. I'm just going in case you need me, okay?"

Emma mulls this over for a minute before she says, "Okay, I guess you can come Mama."

Snow and Charming laugh, and Snow says, "Good deal. Let's go then, shall we?" She takes Emma's little hand in hers as they walk to her room together. Charming smiles warmly as he watches his best girls go, as he thinks their daughter is so much like Snow already it's almost unbelievable.

Snow starts to pick out something for Emma to wear before Emma protests, as she says, "Mama, I wanna pick out my clothes."

"Okay, Emma, you pick them out, big girl," Snow says, looking at her daughter like she can't believe she's already at this independent stage. Although, she shouldn't be so surprised. After all, Emma is very much her mother's daughter.

To her surprise, Emma picks out a little blue dress. "A dress? You never want to wear dresses, Emma," she says, "Are you sure you're feeling alright, sweetheart?" She jokingly presses the back of her hand to Emma's forehead as Emma giggles.

"Mama," she says through her laughter, "I have to wear a dress because Papa and I are going to have a tea party today."

Snow's eyebrows shoot up as she says, "Oh you are? Does Papa know about this?"

"No, Mama, it's a surprise so shh!" Emma says, looking at Snow seriously. "You _have_ to keep it a secret, Mama," she says.

"I won't tell a soul, cross my heart," Snow tells her.

Emma nods at her mother as she says, "Good. Now, I need a princess crown for me and one for Papa, too, and I have to invite my friends and make some tea and cookies."

Snow smiles at her daughter as she says, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

After Emma eats her breakfast the supplies are gathered and the party is set up, and Charming meets Snow outside Emma's room. She stops him before he goes in and says, "Our daughter has quite the surprise for you, Papa," as she gives him a quick kiss and turns to leave.

When Charming walks in, he's greeted by the sight of his daughter in a dress and tiara, sitting at a table seated with her stuffed animals that's filled with cookies and tea. Emma pats the empty chair beside her and says, "C'mon Papa, this seat's for you!"

He can't help but smile at her as he complies, being careful of how he sits so as not to break the tiny chair. Emma smiles at him and pulls another tiara from behind her back as she hands it out to him and says, "You have to wear this tiara, Papa, or else you can't stay."

Charming chuckles as he takes it from her and says, "Is that so?" He places the tiara on his head as he says, "How do I look?"

Emma puts her hand on her chin and taps her fingers against it as she regards her father, and says with a little shrug, "You'll do."

Charming shakes his head and laughs, because if that's not Snow's presence in their daughter then he doesn't know what is.

Emma grabs a cookie from the plate and says, "Papa, would you like a cookie?"

"Absolutely, Princess Emma," he says.

She gives him a reprimanding look as she says, "Papa, you're 'sposed to say _please_."

"Oh, right. Of course. Princess Emma, may I please have a cookie?" he says.

She smiles and says, "That's much better, Papa," as she puts the cookie on his saucer. "Would you like some tea?" She asks.

"I would love some, sweetheart. Please and thank you," he says as he looks at her lovingly. He cherishes times like these with her, for he knows he'll blink and she'll be grown before he knows it.

She pours some tea into his cup carefully before pouring some for every single one of her stuffed animals in attendance and then herself.

They eat their snack, and as Emma munches quietly she looks up at her father and says, "Papa?"

"Yes, Princess?" he says, wiping a crumb from her chin.

"I like playing with you," she says simply, as if it's a matter of fact to her.

He feels his heart warm, and he smiles gently at her as he says, "I like playing with you too, sweetheart."

She stretches up in her seat to kiss his cheek, and then her attention is diverted back to her snack so she doesn't notice his eyes get a little misty.

"We should have a party with Mama, too," she says.

"I'm sure she would love that, baby," he tells her. Emma nods in agreement, then says, "Can we play hide and seek, Papa? I wanna be the hider and you be the seeker."

"Sure we can, sweetheart. Don't leave this wing of the castle, though, okay?" He says.

"Okay, Papa," she replies. "Let's go!" She yells as she scrambles off her chair, jumping up and down. "Count to 100, Papa!"

"You got it, Princess," he says with a smile. "1… 2… 3…" He starts to count, closing his eyes as he hears little feet pounding past him on the castle floors. Yes, his Emma's got Snow's fire and wit, but boy does she have his fearlessness. They're going to have their hands full, that's for sure. But, he thinks, he wouldn't have her any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can definitely see Emma being a mischievous child, so this was born of that. Dedicated to sweet Anna, as always! Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words. Credit to the brilliantly evil minds of Kitsis and Horowitz.**

_Five Years Old_

Emma races through the halls of the castle, dodging servants left and right as her little feet thump across the stone floor. Her blonde curls, wild and loose, whip against her back as she runs. When she turns the corner, she smacks into a body, hard, and starts to fall to the ground before a pair of arms catch her.

"Oof," a familiar voice says as Emma looks up to see her mother looking down at her with _that look _and Emma knows she's in for it.

"Emma Ruth, what have I told you about running in the castle?" Snow says, looking at her sternly.

Emma averts her eyes as she mumbles, "Not to do it…"

Snow nods, then says, "May I ask where exactly you were off to in such a hurry?"

"Well," Emma starts, looking up at her mother with her father's eyes, "I wanted to ask you if I could go play in the forest."

Snow sighs, but before she can speak Emma grabs her hands in hers and says, "Please, Mama?" as she rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Snow deliberates for a moment before she relents, saying, "Alright, Emma."

Emma jumps up and hugs her mother tightly, and she feels Snow stroke her hair as she hugs her back.

"But you must take a guard with you, understood?" Snow says as she gives her daughter a no-nonsense look.

"But Mama," Emma protests, but Snow just shakes her head.

"Darling, the forest can be dangerous. I just don't want you getting hurt." Snow replies.

Emma relents, saying, "Okay, fine. But I promise I'll be careful, Mama."

Snow's eyes soften as she regards her daughter, who's managed to shoot up before her eyes. She looks so much like Charming, Snow thinks. Especially the look she's currently sporting, that oh-so-charming smile she definitely inherited from her father. Snow cups Emma's cheek in her hand as she says, "I know you will, sweet girl. Now go have fun, okay?"

Emma grins and starts to run off, but stops when she hears her mother yell, "Emma, darling, aren't you forgetting something?"

Emma's forehead scrunches in confusion, before realization dawns on her face and she says, "I'll go ask one of the guards, Mama."

Snow smiles softly as she says, "Good girl."

Emma runs back over to her mother and pecks her on the cheek before giggling and running around the corner, disappearing from sight as Snow is left standing in the corridor, touching the spot where Emma kissed her cheek wondering how it's possible to love another person so immensely.

When Emma goes to locate one of the guards, the first two she sees look to be deep in conversation. She remembers Mama said it's rude to interrupt, so she decides this means she'll just have to go to the forest by herself. She is a big girl now, after all.

She sneaks past the two guards talking to each other, and then runs to the kitchen where she knows there's an exit for the staff to carry in produce from town. And since it's not meal time yet, the area will be vacant of any workers.

Filled with a thrilling sense of adventure, she lifts the hood of her cloak over her head as she darts out the door and into the open air of the forest.

She breathes in the crisp air and smiles. Emma loves to be in the forest. Mama and Papa take her here sometimes, but this is the first she's ever been by herself and it thrills her.

She walks the trail for quite a while, looking for animals in the trees and bushes before she notices that the sky is starting to get darker and Mama and Papa will notice her absence. She spots a large tree in the distance, and though it's off the trail, she _has _to climb it.

She darts over to the tree and starts to climb, and as she does she realizes she underestimated how high it is. She starts to get frightened, before her little face sets determinedly as she thinks, she's a princess, and princesses aren't quitters. She climbs a few more branches, but when she goes to put her foot on a knot in the tree it slips, and she tries to catch her balance by grabbing onto the nearest branch. The branch's bark is rough, however, and Emma's small hands start to lose their grip. She tries to hold on, she does, but she can't, and she starts to topple backwards before she hits the ground and everything goes black.

The sun is setting, and Snow is getting anxious. Emma should be back by now, it's almost time for supper but she's nowhere to be found, and Emma is _never_ late for a meal.

She spies Charming coming down the corridor and when he sees the worried look on her face he instantly knows something isn't right.

"Charming," she says anxiously, "Emma's still not back from the forest and I'm worried."

"I'm sure everything's fine, you sent a guard with her, right?" He replies, forehead creased.

"Yes, of course," she says, but her face is still contorted with worry.

One of their guards turns the corner, and Charming calls out, "Timothy, did one of you go out into the forest with Emma?"

Timothy shakes his head and says, "No, Your Highness, I'm afraid not. I haven't seen the princess since this afternoon."

Snow and Charming share a brief look of panic before Charming's face turns to stone as he looks back at Timothy and says, "I'll need you and the rest of the men out in the forest with torches immediately."

Timothy nods, eyes wide, before darting back around the corner.

Snow's eyes have begun to tear as she hugs Charming fiercely and tries not to let them fall.

"Charming, what if she's hurt? What if something happened to her? She's so little and the forest is so big…" She sniffles into his chest.

"I will find her, Snow, I promise you," He says fiercely. He kisses her forehead firmly before giving her a look of determination that tells her he'd die before he'd let any harm befall their baby, and he turns to sprint after the guards.

Pain, Emma registers pain as she cracks her eyes open to see that night has fallen. Fear takes over as she tries to sit up too quickly, and falls back to the ground when she realizes that she hurts. Her right arm especially is burning something fierce, but she won't let herself cry. Just because she's alone in the forest, at night, unable to move, doesn't mean that everything won't be okay. Papa taught her that. And Papa will find her, he always does. She thinks she sees spots of light in the distance as she lets her eyes slip closed, because she's tired.

But then she hears muffled calls of, "Emma! Emma, where are you?" And she knows that that's her Papa, come to rescue her. She opens her eyes again and yells out, "Papa! Papa? Papa I'm here!"

She sees him rush through the clearing and gasp at the sight of her, as the rest of the guards follow.

Charming stands in shock for a brief moment at the sight of his baby crumpled on the ground, covered in dirt and blood, before he gains his composure and rushes over to where she lies and kneels down in front of her.

He strokes her face and tries not to cry as he chokes out, "Emma, Princess, what happened to you, baby?"

Her eyelids start to droop as she mumbles, "I fell out of a tree, Papa, I'm sorry."

"Shh," he murmurs as he gathers her up in his arms as gently as he can, cradling her like a baby. "Don't worry about that right now, baby. But Papa needs you to try and stay awake, okay?"

"My arm hurts, Papa," she whimpers, and he feels his heart break.

"Doc will fix you right up, alright, Princess?" he tells her, walking slowly through the forest so as not to jostle her.

"Mama's gonna be mad," she mumbles dejectedly.

"We're not too happy you snuck out of the castle, Emma," he tells her sternly. But then he softens and says, "We'll talk about that later. I'm just glad you're alright, baby."

She snuggles her face in the crook of his arm, and a small smile slips onto Charming's face as he looks down at her.

"I love you, my darling," he tells her.

"I love you too, Papa," she says tiredly.

He keeps talking to her as they walk back to the castle to keep her from falling asleep, as he's wary she might have a concussion.

The moment Charming steps through the castle gates with their daughter in his arms, Snow rushes to meet them.

"Oh, Emma," she cries, taking in the sight of her as she strokes her face and moves away the hair sticking to her forehead.

"Charming, what happened?" She demands anxiously as they walk into the castle.

"When I found her, she was a mile off the trail and had fallen out of a tree, who knows how many feet." he says.

Snow gasps, but tries to pull it together when a little voice says, "I'm sorry Mama, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

Emma's looking up at her like a wounded animal, and there's no way she can be angry with her when she looks so hurt and so small in Charming's arms.

"Oh, honey, Mama's just glad you're okay. Yes, you should've gone with a guard like I asked you to, but you'll never do this again, right?" She says.

"I promise, Mama. I really am sorry, Mama and Papa." Her little voice starts to waver with emotion as she's on the brink of tears.

Snow and Charming share a heartbroken look, and Snow strokes Emma's face as she says, "Baby, don't cry," as Emma lets out a tiny sob into Charming's arm, "We promise we're not mad at you, Emma."

"Of course not, Princess," Charming says as he carries her into her bedroom and motions for the guard to fetch Doc, "We love you, Emma."

He lays her down on her bed as gently as possible, and both Snow and Charming wince when she whimpers, though she tries to hide it. Emma sniffles as she reaches for Charming, who gathers her in his arms again and sits back down on the bed.

Doc knocks as he enters the room and gives them a sympathetic smile as he says, "I heard you had a bit of a fall there, Princess Emma."

She nods her head against Charming's chest, her thumb in her mouth (something she only does when she's really in need of comforting).

"Well, let's take a look and see what I can do to make you feel better, hmm?" Doc says, taking a seat on the bed and starting to examine Emma.

After a few minutes of gentle poking and prodding, with minimal whimpers of protest from Emma, Doc looks at Snow and Charming and says, "Your princess will be fine," as they both let out a breath in relief. "She has a broken arm, and scrapes and bruises but I don't think she has a concussion. She'll be good as new within a few weeks."

Charming smiles as he shakes Doc's hand and says, "Thank you, Doc. You really saved us, tonight."

"Oh, it's the least I could do," Doc says. "Now let me just wrap the princess's arm and clean her cuts before I go."

Emma is a trooper, and doesn't shed a tear as Doc bandages her arm and cleans the worst of the scrapes. He smiles at her parents once more before turning to leave, saying, "You can give her some herbs for the pain, but sleep should do the trick, too."

Snow nods as she thanks Doc again before turning back to her husband and daughter, the latter of whom has already drifted to sleep in her father's arms. Snow sighs as she sits on the bed next to Charming, looking down at Emma as she says, "Charming, I've never felt more terrified in my life than I did while I waited for you to find her," and she tucks a curl behind Emma's ear.

Charming nods grimly and says, "I'll never forget what it felt like to see her lying there, so helpless."

Snow sucks in a breath as she looks at her sleeping daughter, whose face is so peaceful and doesn't show a hint of distress.

Suddenly, Snow lets out a little laugh.

"What?" Charming says, smiling at her.

"I can't believe she managed to sneak out of the castle," she says, laughing.

"Well, she is your daughter," Charming says with a smirk.

Snow playfully hits him on the arm as she laughs and says, "She is," and smiles warmly down at their daughter.

"Why don't we take her to our room tonight? I don't want her too far from me, not after feeling what it'd be like to lose her." She says.

Charming nods and slowly gets up, shifting Emma gently in his arms to carry her like a baby once more. Snow snakes her arm through his elbow and leans her head on his shoulder as they make their way to their own bedroom.

And when they lay down to go to sleep, Emma tucked safely in between them, they catch the other sneaking glances at Emma before meeting each other's gaze with a look that says all they can't say out loud. That they love each other more than can ever be expressed, that they love this life they created together currently sleeping in between them more than anything in the world, and that they'd do anything in their power to protect her. Their Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just started my rewatch of season 2 so naturally I've been full of charming family feels all day! As always, dedicated to Anna! She specifically requested the plot for this one. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words. Credit to the brilliantly evil minds of Kitsis and Horowitz.**

_Eight Years Old_

"Liam, Liam wait! Wait for me!" Emma yells, short of breath as she sprints after her friend, brushing past the branches blocking her path. The boy she's chasing, Liam, is the son of one of the servants of the castle and whom with she became fast friends. They play together often, mostly in the forest as that's Emma's favorite place to be. She feels alive out here. When she finally catches up to him near the creek, they're both breathing hard, hands on their knees to catch their breath.

"Told you I'd beat ya," Liam smirks, brown hair falling into green eyes on a freckled face.

"Barely!" Emma protests, getting defensive.

"Relax, I'm just kidding," Liam says, shaking his head with a smile. "No need to get your knickers in a twist," he says with a wink.

She scowls and scrunches her nose before sticking her tongue out at him defiantly, and he laughs at her.

"That's no way to talk to a princess," she says, head raised like the royalty she is.

Liam scoffs, "Oh yeah? Well you're a pretty slow princess, that's for sure."

"Uh!" Emma gasps, and she crosses her arms. "Well when we go back to the castle we'll race again and you won't even have time to blink before I leave you in the dust."

"We'll see about that," he smirks, giving her a wink before turning around and jumping into the creek, fully clothed. She tries to hide the blush that creeps onto her cheeks and fails.

Liam turns to look at her as he treads water and says, "Are you coming in or what?"

Emma looks at him incredulously, and points to her dress. "In this? My mother would kill me!"

He waves his hand nonchalantly and says, "Oh, come on, Princess, live a little!"

She hesitates for just a moment, looking at the water before her face sets determinedly. A little fun couldn't hurt, right?

She looks at Liam, grins deviously, then takes a few steps back before running full speed and taking a leap. He has just enough time to dodge out of the way before she lands with a splash, showering him in the process. She surfaces with a gasp, a look of wild fearlessness on her face. She grins widely at him.

"That was awesome!"

"I told you," Liam says with a smile.

He gets a devilish look in his eyes, grinning at her widely.

She looks at him warily and says, "What?"

He wiggles his eyebrows and then says, "Oh, nothing," before turning his back to her. And before she has time to react, he turns back around and splashes her, hitting her square in the face.

Sputtering in shock, she yells, "Liam! How dare you!"

He giggles and says, "What are you gonna do about it, _Princess_?"

Emma's face turns to steel as she looks at him through wet lashes and soaked curls. His eyes widen, and he tries to swim away from her. Before he can get any farther, she ducks underneath the water and out of his sight. As he's looking around for her, he feels something grab his leg and shrieks. A moment later, said princess in question pops out of the water, giggling like mad.

"_That'_s what I'm going to do about it," she says through fits of laughter.

He scowls at her, but after a moment it turns into a small smile. "That was pretty good, I guess."

"You guess? I got you, Liam, and I got you _good_."

He rolls his eyes before turning to float on his back, and Emma follows suit. They continue to swim and play games in the creek for a while before Emma notices the position of the sun in the sky.

"We've been gone for a while," she says. "We should probably head back."

Liam nods in agreement as they clamber out of the creek, both soaking wet. They attempt to ring their clothes out with little success, and Emma's face scrunches as she thinks, before a light comes into her eyes and she grins mischievously.

"I know what'll dry us off faster," she says.

"What?" he asks, cocking his head.

"This!" She yells as she takes off in a sprint, running as if her life depends on it. Liam barely has time to react before he has to run after her, trying to catch up but Emma's off like a shot.

She grins as she looks behind her to see him in her pursuit, and turns her head back with a laugh as she pumps her legs even harder to stay in the lead.

Before she knows it they're back at the castle and she stops short, Liam almost running into her.

"I beat you!" Emma yells triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah," Liam shrugs, scowling slightly.

"C'mon Liam, don't be a sore loser," she says teasingly as they make their way back into the castle.

"I'm not a sore loser!" He yells, glaring at her before running down the corridor, almost running into Snow. "Sorry, Your Majesty!" he yells as he runs past her.

Emma's eyes are wide with shock at his reaction, stunned as her mother approaches her cautiously.

"What was that all about? And why is your dress damp and dirty, Emma Ruth?"

Snow runs her fingers through Emma's tangled wet curls as Emma grumbles, "I don't know. We went swimming in the creek and then we raced back to the castle and I beat him and now he's mad at me."

"I'm sure it's nothing, sweetheart. He'll come around."

"Yeah, well, what if he doesn't?" Emma's eyes well with tears.

"Hey, hey," Snow says, leaning down to Emma's level. "What's got you so upset?"

"He's my best friend, Mama," she sniffles, "What if he doesn't wanna be my friend anymore?"

"Oh honey, I know that won't happen," Snow says, stroking her daughter's face.

"How do you know that?" Emma says, looking up at her mother and oh, that face, Snow thinks.

"Because," Snow smiles, "Who wouldn't want to be friends with you, sweet girl?"

That elicits a smile, and Emma throws her arms around her mother and squeezes tight. Snow squeezes back and closes her eyes, thinking she'll never get tired of holding her baby in her arms.

"Now," Snow says as she pulls back and puts her hands on Emma's shoulders, "Why don't you go change out of that dress and go talk to your friend?"

Emma smiles and nods as she says, "Okay, Mama. Thank you."

Snow smiles warmly at her daughter. "Of course, baby. Go on!"

Emma nods, and turns to run to her room, narrowly running into Charming as he turns the corner.

"Whoa there, Princess!" He says, laughing and mussing her hair as she runs past.

"Sorry, Papa!" She yells as she keeps running.

Charming chuckles at her antics as he locks eyes with Snow.

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing unusual, she just jumped in the creek fully clothed."

Charming laughs as he shakes his head.

"That's our girl."

Snow smiles, taking his arm as they walk.

"Speaking of our girl, I think she's got her first crush," she says with a grin.

"She what?" Charming says, eyes wide.

"Mmhmm," Snow says. "From the sound of things, she's got a little crush on Liam, her best friend."

"The son of our servant Mason? That Liam?"

"Yes, that's the one," Snow says.

Charming's face scrunches as he says, "I don't think I like this. Don't we have a few more years before this starts?"

Snow laughs at her husband, running a hand up and down his arm as she says, "I had my first crush at her age, you know. This is normal, Charming."

He frowns as they walk.

"As much as it pains me to say this, honey, our baby's growing up," she tells him.

His face softens as he smiles wistfully, "I know she is," he pauses, "I remember when she was so small she fit from my palm to my elbow."

Snow smiles, "She's still our baby girl, Charming, and she always will be."

He smiles warmly at his wife, turning to kiss her deeply.

"We've done a pretty good job with her, haven't we?"

Snow nods softly, "Yeah," she says, "We have."

They pass the entrance to the garden to see their daughter approaching her friend, and they backtrack to hide behind one of the columns and watch.

Emma walks up to Liam, who's sulking on the bench in front of the fountain. When he sees her approaching, his expression changes to one of remorse.

"I'm sorry I got mad," he says, avoiding her gaze.

"It's okay," she says, and pauses. "I'm sorry I called you a sore loser. You're not."

"But I was," he says. "You beat me, fair and square. I shouldn't have got mad."

She sits down on the bench, glancing up at him as she says, "Friends again?"

"Best friends, Princess," he says with a smile.

She grins at him, and filled with a sudden sense of bravery, she gets an idea. When he turns his head to look back at the fountain, she leans in and pecks him on the cheek. Before he can react, she giggles and jumps off the bench, running away and leaving him sitting there blushing, wide-eyed and jaw dropped.

Charming and Snow watched the scene unfold from their secret hideout, Snow smiling and Charming frowning slightly.

"I still don't think I like this," he says.

"You don't have to," Snow says with a teasing smile.

Emma runs out of the entrance of the garden and passes them, stopping in her tracks when she sees them in the shadows.

"Mama? Papa? What are you doing back there?"

"Nothing," Charming tries to cover, "We were just…" he fumbles for an excuse.

"Checking to make sure the flowers don't need to be watered," Snow says quickly.

Emma eyes them doubtfully.

"Okay…" she says. "Whatever you say."

"Why don't you go get washed up for dinner?" Snow suggests, attempting to change the subject.

Emma obeys, heading up to her bedroom. Charming follows, and knocks on the door frame.

"May I come in, Princess?"

"Sure, Papa," she says, sitting at the wash bin trying to comb the knots out of her curls.

He sits down next to her, taking the brush from her and moving it gently through her hair.

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you, Emma, and I love you very much."

Emma smiles, "I love you too, Papa." She turns to hug him, and he holds her close to his chest.

"I can't believe how big my girl has gotten," he says as he squeezes her tight.

She giggles, "Papa, I can't breathe! You're squishing me!"

He gives her one last squeeze before releasing her, pulling back to look at her. He holds her chin, tilting her face left to right. Her features are becoming more defined, and starting to lose their childlike qualities.

"You get more and more beautiful every day, my dear. Just like your mother," he says with a warm smile.

Emma blushes under his praise, and hugs him again.

"Thanks, Papa," she says, pulling back. "You're the best," she tells him as she kisses his cheek and gets up to leave the room.

And Charming is left sitting in his daughter's room, wondering when exactly he blinked and she started to grow up. All he knows for sure is she means the world to him, and he meant what he said to her with all his heart. He's still not sure about the whole liking boys thing, but he is sure that his daughter is the most incredible thing he's ever seen and that he and Snow are so lucky to have her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I start college next week (my first year) so I've been ridiculously busy trying to get ready (and I'm still not!) but I had to update this. I'm thinking maybe one more actual chapter and then maybe some missing pieces I'll add when I have the time? Anyway, this is dedicated to Anna (sheriffswan) as always, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words. Credit to the brilliantly evil minds of Kitsis and Horowitz. **

_Sixteen Years Old_

"I've got you now," Emma whispers with a smirk as she raises her bow and aims it at the unsuspecting boar just yards ahead of her. Her fingertips are at the ready, her feet placed just so on the forest floor, her posture perfectly straight. She takes a deep breath and exhales, lips just brushing the string of her bow. And just as she releases her grip to let the arrow fly, she hears a shout of "Emma Ruth! Where are you?" that could only have come from her mother. Startled, she falters, and the arrow misses the boar and hits the tree next to it. Emma sighs deeply as she watches the boar run away, frustrated with herself because she _never_ misses. She hears a rustling behind her and spins on her feet to see her mother emerge from the bushes, an exasperated look on her face.

"There you are," she sighs. "I've been looking for you for almost an hour, you need to get washed up and dressed before guests start to arrive, Emma."

_Oh right, _Emma thinks as she suppresses the strong urge to roll her eyes, _the ball_. Somehow the word comes off as an expletive in her mind. It's the night of the ball in her honor, her introduction to the royal court and her coming of age, so to speak. She's been dreading the grandiose event for weeks, knowing it means fancy (itchy) dresses and extravagant, well, everything. It's not her first royal event by any means; she's attended countless parties and celebrations before. That doesn't necessarily mean she enjoys them, though. No, she much prefers to be out here, in the forest, and in the village. She loves to go to the village and walk amongst the people. _Her_ people. Not that she dislikes the other kingdoms that will be in attendance tonight; in fact, she finds the diplomacy of it all intriguing. She's even good friends with Thomas and Ella's daughter Alexandra from the neighboring kingdom, and Eric and Ariel's daughter Melody from the kingdom by the sea. She just finds the actual events a bit… stuffy.

Emma sighs and then decides to tease her dear mother a bit by saying, "Mama, do I _have_ to?"

Snow chuckles at her daughter, smiling as she says, "You know as well as I do that these things are necessary, my darling daughter. Besides, this one's especially for you."

"That's the point," Emma grumbles, "I don't exactly like being the center of attention."

Snow smiles softly at that. "Yes, I know. But this part of being royalty is just as important as the other stuff, as much as you may not enjoy it."

"I know, I know," Emma replies as she walks to retrieve the wayward arrow from the tree it's stuck in. "You made me miss," she tells Snow, but there's a playful spark in her green eyes (which match her cloak almost exactly).

Snow cracks a smile and says, "You? You never miss. You get it from me," she says with a wink, and Emma's cheeks blush with pride.

They begin the trek back to the castle, quietly walking side by side as they both enjoy the peaceful hum of the forest. Emma pretends not to notice the birds that flit from tree to tree, seemingly following her mother. After a few minutes of walking, Emma links arms with her mother without saying a word. Snow smiles softly at the contact, and, with her free hand reaches over and gives Emma's arm a light but reassuring squeeze.

"You aren't nervous, are you?"

Emma keeps her eyes on the forest floor as she answers, "Maybe a little."

"You'll be wonderful, sweetheart," Snow says warmly, and then adds, "You're just as charming as your father is."

Emma smiles and shakes her head, blonde curls falling loose from the hood of her cloak. "I don't think anyone is as charming as Papa."

They reach the entrance of the castle just in time, as they both spot the first carriage off in the distance. Emma squints and recognizes Thomas and Ella's coat of arms and smiles at the sight.

Snow nudges her daughter towards the front gate gently, as she says, "Go on and start getting ready, and I'll send Alexandra up when they arrive."

Emma nods, and sighs as she makes her way into the castle. Then her face breaks out into a grin as she spies her father coming down the grand marble staircase, and she runs to meet him. Charming smiles warmly when he sees her, and she embraces him tightly. He returns the hug, holding her close as he says, "There's my girl. How were the woods today, Princess?"

"Good, as always," she replies. "Uncle Thomas and Aunt Ella and Alexandra are here. Well, almost. Mama and I saw their carriage on the main road just a moment ago."

"I saw," he replies, "I was just coming down to greet them." Then after a moment, his brow furrows as he says, "Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed, my dear?"

"Yes," Emma grumbles.

He chuckles at her and musses the hood of her cloak, causing it to fall and her wild curls to tumble loose. He tugs on one gently and says, "Then I shan't keep the princess waiting a moment longer," giving her forehead a kiss and nudging her towards the staircase. "Now go, before your mother has my head."

Emma laughs and says, "Yes, Your Highness."

Once she reaches her bedchamber, she tosses her cloak on her bed and unlaces her boots. As she stands, she notices the dress her mother has hung on her wardrobe that is clearly meant for the ball and has to keep her eyes from bulging out of their sockets.

It's the most beautiful gown she's ever seen, and her jaw falls just slightly as she runs her hands across the smooth silk. It's deep red in color, and slightly shimmering. With off the shoulder sleeves, a modest dip in the neckline, and a loose but still full skirt, it's breathtaking. And very her, she's surprised to find. She's not one for ostentatious dresses, but this is both simple and elegant. Her mother knows her well.

She changes from her outdoor clothing and washes up, and just as she's slipping on her robe she hears a knock on her door. "Come in," she calls, and looks over to see her mother and Ella entering and deep in conversation, and behind them comes a beaming Alexandra. She crosses the room in a flash to meet Emma in a hug, and they rock slightly from side to side as Emma says, "It's so good to see you, Alex!"

Alexandra hugs Emma tighter as she replies, "You too, Emma." They release each other as she continues; "I'm so excited for tonight! You're going to have so much fun."

Emma snorts, "Dancing is not exactly my idea of fun, Alex."

Alexandra rolls her eyes at her closest friend and smiles, "Yeah, yeah. Now let's get you ready!"

Snow grabs the ball gown and lays it across Emma's bed, fetching her shoes as well, while Alexandra and Ella set Emma down to get started on her hair. Ella starts to French braid from the top of Emma's head and around to the back, twisting and pinning it half up and letting the rest of Emma's curls hang loose while Alexandra applies rouge and makeup to Emma's face.

"Aunt Snow, what necklace do you want Emma to wear?" Alexandra asks.

Snow brings over a simple yet beautiful gold pendant studded with small rubies and fastens it around her daughter's neck. "Beautiful," she smiles softly as she looks at her daughter, and Emma blushes. "Now," she says, "Let's get this gown on you."

With the help of Ella and Alexandra, Snow gets the gown onto her daughter and laces up the ribboned corset in the back.

They stand back to look at Emma, Ella smiling warmly, Alexandra beaming, and Snow smiling through slightly watery eyes as she gazes at her daughter who's managed to grow into a young woman without her even realizing.

"Well?" Emma says nervously, "Does it look okay?"

"Okay? Emma, you look stunning!" Alexandra says enthusiastically.

"You look like every bit the princess you are, Emma," Ella says. Emma blushes at that, looking down.

Snow walks forward and cups her daughters cheeks in her hands, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she says, "Emma, my sweet girl, you're so grown up and beautiful."

Emma's own eyes start to water, and she pulls her mother in for a hug.

They separate, and Snow wipes an errant tear from Emma's eye with her thumb and smiles as she says, "Come on, I'm sure most of our guests have arrived by now."

Alexandra peeks her head over the staircase and whispers back to them, "Looks like everyone's here!"

"Okay," Snow says, "I'll go down with Ella and Alexandra and then I'll signal for you to come down, and your father will meet you at the bottom of the staircase."

Emma nods and swallows the sudden nerves, trying to push them away by remembering what her mother said to her in the woods. She can do this.

Snow gives her a reassuring look and makes her way down with Emma's honorary aunt and best friend.

After a moment, she hears her parents announced to the crowd, and then, "Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma."

She glances out of the corner of her eye to see her mother nod subtly, and she takes a deep breath before beginning her descent while mentally praying she doesn't trip and fall down the stairs.

By some miracle, she makes it down without incident, perhaps because she meets her father's warm eyes that always seem to have a smile in them, as he waits for her at the bottom. He takes her hand and kisses it, as he says, "You look so beautiful, darling."

Emma smiles and slips her arm through his, before looking out at the crowd of people all here for _her_. Sometimes she forgets she's a princess. Most of the time, she just feels like a girl.

The music starts to shift into a softer tune, the violin and the piano melting together to create a beautiful song.

It's customary for the first dance to be between the father and daughter, so Charming turns to Emma and bows with a flourish and says, "May I have this dance, Princess?"

She smiles at him and takes the hand he offers her, and leans in and whispers, "Please don't let me fall, Papa."

"Never," he responds with resolute seriousness in his voice, and as they dance he contemplates how in the world they're already at this point in her life. To him, she's still his little princess; the tiny, spunky, fiery and free-spirited kid who coerced him into having tea parties with her and snuck out of the castle to have adventures. And now, she's a beautiful young woman, so much like Snow but so much like him as well, and he finds he loves her more every day. And she's still spunky, and fiery, and free-spirited. And he'll never let her fall, no matter what.

"I love you, Emma," he says thickly with unshed tears pricking his eyes.

"I love you, Papa," she says as their dance comes to an end and she embraces him tightly. "So much."

As the rest of their guests begin to dance, and she mingles amongst them, conversing here and there, fulfilling her role as princess and future ruler, she finds maybe all of this isn't so bad. She'd still much prefer to be in the forest shooting arrows with her bow or practicing with her father's sword, but this isn't so bad either. Not when she thinks about the people and the kingdom she loves so dearly that will someday be hers.


End file.
